1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lane-keeping control, and more particularly to a lane-keeping control method and system which can previously estimate a vehicle condition at a predetermined distance ahead of the vehicle, and which enables lane-keeping control to be conducted stably and efficiently in accordance with the previously estimated results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as vehicles have become intelligent, various control technologies are applied to vehicles. Those control technologies involve a technology for sensing a lane using a camera to control a vehicle not to depart from the lane, or to control the vehicle to follow the center of the lane on the basis of the lane sensing results.
In accordance with the conventional lane-keeping control technologies, until lane-keeping control is practically conducted after a lane departure situation is sensed for a vehicle, a time delay may be caused due to various reasons, which may lead to failure in preventing the lane departure of the vehicle.